Fire Emblem Awakening: Bright Smiles
by Yanase
Summary: "I am Shinshia, Vanquisher of Evil! My sword has judged you and found you wanting!" Blinking a bit Morgan cocked his head to the side as he watched the happy-go-lucky girl and her Pegasus companion, Zeus. It seemed she was up to something and it seemed fun! Now just what was she up too? He wanted to join in!


**Yuri: **Okay so here is my take on Shinshia (Cynthia) and Morgan's Supports. It is going to go from C, B, A, S so yes. Married. Now then Morgan is Chrom and Rufure's child here. To me I believe Morgan is the youngest out of all the future children...also **FortunesRevolver **and myself are relieved that Lucina and all the children are legal age...so it doesn't seem weird anymore (Well to me) ...so my train of thought I told her once was like this.

_Eldest Children: Lucina, Azure, Nn, Chambry_

_Second Eldest: Wood, Brady, Shinshia, Selena_

_Youngest: Degel, Morgan_

Yeah in that order.

* * *

_ "CRAP! HE IT MY KRYPTONITE! ROMATICISM!" -Me_

* * *

**SUPPORT C**

The young aspiring tactician prince of Ylisse Morgan was walking through the make shift camp that his father and mother had ordered to be put up, after all everyone was tired and it was only a matter of time before they went off to the Divine Dragon Grounds to help Lady Tiki with her ceremony, "…Um…let's see …Lucy said too—huh?" coming to a stop Morgan blinked a bit over at Shinshia whose white haired seemed to glow a bit in tune with her armor which was modeled off of the Pegasus Knights, "What is she doing?" now curiosity got the better of him as he wandered over

"I am Shinshia, Vanquisher of Evil! My sword has judged you and found you wanting!" Shinshia of course didn't have a sword with her and instead raised her Killer Lance a giant smile on her face. Glancing at her Pegasus Zeus, the young woman gave a giggle, "…Heh. Nice. I'm totally using that next time out."

Morgan decided to let himself be known as he gave a happy smile, "You seem as chopper as ever, Shinshia." Coming to a stop by the taller female he peered at her, "I feel energized just watching you." Of course he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, ignoring Zeus's snort.

Shinshia in returned gave a grin that could rival Morgan's, "Hey, if I've got anything to offer, its pep!" yup! She had a lot to offer in the pep department! Jumping side to side, foot to foot she could see her father Henry peeking around a tree towards the two of them but chose to ignore it, "Belting out catchphrases and awesome hero speeches always gets me going."

Morgan of course withheld a comment of _**that's what she said**_ which he had heard earlier that day from Azure who then got smacked by his sister Lucina who had heard it, "So that's your secret, is it?"

"Yup!" A nod and a fist to the air was given as her eyes sparkled happily, "If you're ever feeling worn down, I can't recommend it highly enough." Seriously it was really fun! The rush of saying it as well as well running around with her father, "Hey! You should try it right now!" Yeah! Morgan she could see would be good at it!

Blinking a bit Morgan gazed at her with wide eyes before laughing happily, "All right, maybe I will! Let's see…" trailing off again, brows furrowing slightly as he thought about what to say he didn't notice the light blush that crossed Shinshia's cheeks for a moment.

Shinshia fought the blush down as she shooed away her father's crows and watched Morgan, "Morgan…?" of course she jumped a bit as the prince she has sworn to protect opened his eyes and held a serious mature gaze.

"I am Morgan, the, um unwavering light that makes bad guys…really sad!" Oh man he had such a serious face on for that kind of silly not well thought out line? Taking a chance he glanced at Shinshia who stared at him.

"…Well?"

"Hey, that does feel good!" A light laugh was given as he took Shinshia's hands into his own, "I bet with a little bit of practice, I could really get used to this!"

Of course Shinshia enthusiastically began to swing their joint hands together, "Oh, yay! It's always great to find someone who appreciates the art of heroism!" cocking her head to the side, pig tails bouncing she gazed at Morgan's face, the bright smile and closed eyes. Man…Morgan was cute!

"Heh, it does seem like we're something of a matched pair."

Shinshia felt her face bloom with color as she fought it down. No! Morgan was the prince! Lucy's baby brother! The love of her life—whoa! Whoa! No! No! Shoving those thoughts aside she gave a toothy grin, "And that means it's up to us to keep the speeches coming till everyone is energized!" with Morgan at her side she knew that would happen!

"Look out, world! I'm gonna shout at you until I'm hoarse!"

* * *

Lucina simply raised an eyebrow as she came upon her baby brother and Shinshia, the two hand in hand and jumping up and down. Glancing to her side she saw Azure simply smiling before taking his hand gently into her own, "…I suppose you were right about them…"

"Of course." A small hum was given as the blond dancer smiled at his girlfriend, "…Though this means that Henry and Sumia would be your mother and father-in-laws." He gave a light laugh as he saw Lucina grimace a tiny bit, "Now, now…they aren't that bad." Of course he trailed off as he saw Shinshia trip and drag Morgan down with her, "…"

"…Azure…let's pretend we did not see that."

"Agreed."

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

Well here is my take on Shinshia and Morgan!

I'm not sure how it is...but I like it actually. I find it nice...well I do hope I get some input from you lovely readers!

Oh and in case it wasn't clear Shinshia(Cynthia) her parents are Sumia and Henry. Again I like the japanese names better for the children (Except Morgan) and Rufure(Robin) in my writing and RPs.

The Icon Picture has Shinshia with orange hair ...the artist apparently made Gaia her father lol.


End file.
